


Gwiazdy nad Sekwaną

by juana_a



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artur ma siedemnaście lat, kiedy poznaje Mal. Mal zupełnie to nie przeszkadza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwiazdy nad Sekwaną

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał podczas fikatonu 10 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/).
> 
> prompt: [Coldplay - Yellow](http://www.box.net/shared/4dr5eznotf)

_[your skin, your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful]_

 

(a)

— Mam ochotę na naleśniki — mówi Mal, przeciągając się. Leży w poprzek łóżka, jej nogi zwisają swobodnie, czubki palców lekko dotykają podłogi. Podpiera głowę na dłoni i patrzy prosząco na leżącego obok Artura.

— Mmm… I co powinniśmy zrobić w tej sprawie? — pyta Artur z uśmiechem, przekręcając się na bok. Oczy Mal błyszczą ukrywanym śmiechem.

— Mógłbyś… — zaczyna, dotykając palcem jego nagim brzuchu — … na przykład… — dostawia drugi palec i rozpoczyna wędrówkę w górę jego klatki piersiowej — … je nam… — kolejny lekki ruch i Artur drży — … usmażyć, hm? — kończy Mal i zatrzymuje rękę na jego mostku.

— Mal — mówi Artur, przykrywając jej dłoń swoją i unosząc ją do ust.

Mija sporo czasu, zanim mieszkanie Mal zaczyna pachnieć naleśnikami i czekoladą.

 

(b)

Artur ma piętnaście lat, kiedy zostaje częścią militarnego programu dla uzdolnionej młodzieży.

W szkole, do której chodzi, pojawiają się Marines; przeprowadzają rekrutację wśród uczniów ostatniej klasy, prowadzą zajęcia z samoobrony, robią prezentacje i wyliczają zalety, same zalety, bycia Marine. Artur nie wierzy w większość z nich.

Olewa francuski (grupa średniozaawansowana, nikt nie zauważył, że na przerwach czyta Camus w oryginale) i algebrę, siada na swoim ulubionym parapecie, podciąga kolana pod brodę i obserwuje zmieniające się na ekranie komputera symulacje. Nie jest zainteresowany przystąpieniem do korpusu; jest za młody, za słaby fizycznie, dyscyplina to dla niego puste słowo i ma głęboko gdzieś takie rzeczy, jak bezpieczeństwo narodowe.

— Nie wiem, kto to wymyślił, ale ten plan jest do dupy — mówi spokojnie, kiedy Nancy siada obok niego na parapecie i wsuwa mu rękę do kieszeni. — Oddział jest zupełnie niezabezpieczony przed snajperami ukrytymi budynku z lewej strony, z prawej każdy głupi mógłby z okna rzucić granat — kontynuuje, nie zwracając uwagi na jej usta na swojej szyi.

Godzinę później siedzi w gabinecie dyrektora i dowiaduje się, że jego umiejętności są bardzo cenne dla kraju, że armia ma mu wiele do zaoferowania. Trzy godziny później ziewa w salonie, kiedy jego mama (nie prawdziwa, ale jedyna jaką pamięta) po raz piąty powtarza, że nie ma mowy. Sierżant wymienia sumę i jej oczy rozszerzają się w zdumieniu, ręce zaczynają się trząść. Oprócz niego w domu jest jeszcze siedmioro dzieci do wyżywienia. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru pakuje jego rzeczy do torby i dwóch kartonowych pudełek po mące i cukrze, które dostali z opieki społecznej. Przytula go, kiedy młody sierżant pakuje jego rzeczy do stojącego na podjeździe samochodu, i cicho mówi, że jeśli nie chce jechać, nie musi. Artur ściska ją mocno i wychodzi.

Dwadzieścia minut później wysyła smsa z krótkim „dziękuję” i wyrzuca telefon przez okno.

 

(c)

— Spektrograficzny — mówi Mal, po czym trzy razy bezgłośnie powtarza słowo, wpatrując się w Artura z niedowierzaniem. Jej dłoń zawieszona nad planszą, palce lekko zaciśnięte na kostkach z literkami. Artur wzrusza ramionami i lewą ręką losuje siedem kostek z zielonego woreczka.

— Dałem ci co najmniej trzy możliwości na dopasowanie słowa _penis_ — zauważa, zapalając papierosa, którym bawił od dłuższej chwili. Mal śmieje się, dopasowuje słowo i wyjmuje mu z palców papierosa. Artur obserwuje przez dym, jak się zaciąga, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko. — Nadal nie rozumiem, czemu palisz — komentuje.

Mal udaje, że się obraża, ale zaraz potem jest po jego stronie stołu i siedzi na jego kolanach. Jej usta są miękkie i zachłanne, dłonie delikatne i lekko spocone, palce zostawiają mokre plamki na jego koszuli, kiedy rozpina kolejne guziki.

Jakiś czas później leżą na podłodze, połowa liter nadal jest w woreczku, a z planszy zerka na nich mieszanina seksu i wyższej fizyki. Artur zamyka oczy i widzi gwiazdy odbijające się w Sekwanie.

 

(d)

Artur ma siedemnaście lat, kiedy poznaje Mal.

Jest po północy, Artur siedzi na parapecie, jego palce trącają bezmyślnie struny gitary. Zza drzwi dobiegają dźwięki imprezy, przytłumiony beat jakiegoś kiepskiego kawałka, rytmiczne łup-łup-łup w kółko w tym samym rytmie, trzy ćwierćnuty i zero ósemek. Artur czuje powoli zaczynającą się migrenę. Dźwięki stają się głośniejsze, kiedy ktoś otwiera drzwi i wsuwa się do ciemnego pokoju. Artur nie odwraca głowy, nadal wygląda przez okno, lewą ręką unosi do ust butelkę piwa. Dziewczyna siada obok niego, wciska się w kąt nagle za małego parapetu, podciąga kolana pod brodę i przygląda mu się z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.

Zna ją z widzenia. Ma na imię Mal, ma dwadzieścia lat i oboje chodzą na kurs z rysunku u profesor Camille Pinault. Artur jest w Paryżu na rocznym stypendium, na które Armia wysłała go po tym, jak przypadkiem odkryli jego nadzwyczajne zdolności w dziedzinie architektury. Teraz, po dwóch miesiącach w mieście, Artur zna je na pamięć i jest w samym centrum życia studenckiego. Nosi wytarte jeansy i powyciągane koszulki z kretyńskimi napisami, w weekendy nie wraca do pokoju w akademiku przed szóstą rano, buntując się przeciwko dorosłości, w którą wrzucono zbyt wcześnie.

Impreza znudziła mu się szybciej niż zwykle, ale Brigitte go lubi, pozwala mu wymykać się na górę, zamykać się w jej pokoju i brzdąkać bez sensu na gitarze jej ojca. Artur uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy przypadkowe akordy układają się w początek jakiejś piosenki.

— Jesteś tym geniuszem z Ameryki, o którym wszyscy mówią, prawda? — pyta Mal po chwili, wyciągając rękę po stojące między nimi piwo. Artur przytakuje bez słowa. — Musisz być okropnie samotny — stwierdza Mal, uśmiechając się smutno i Artur podnosi głowę, myli akord, palce ześlizgują się bezwładnie po strunach.

Mal wyjmuje mu gitarę z rąk i klęka na parapecie. Przysuwa się bliżej i oplata dłońmi jego twarz. Jej usta są szorstkie i popękane od jesiennego wiatru, smakują piwem, chipsami i dymem papierosowym, Artur językiem delikatnie zlizuje sól z jej dolnej wargi. Wplata palce w jej włosy, z tyłu, tuż nad karkiem i delikatnie odchyla jej głowę.

Wymykają się tylnymi drzwiami, Mal śmieje się jak opętana i wpycha go do taksówki. Artur nie wie, dokąd jadą, jest zbyt zajęty scałowywaniem słonych kropelek potu z jej szyi, szukaniem jej wrażliwych punktów. Gdzieś w międzyczasie pyta ją, czy nie przeszkadza jej to, że on ma siedemnaście lat. Mal tylko wzrusza ramionami i mówi:

— To jest Francja, _mon cher_.

Następnego ranka dowiaduje się, że Mal jest córką przydzielonego mu przez Armię opiekuna, i że przejmuje się tym mniej więcej tak samo, jak faktem, że Artur ma siedemnaście lat.

 

(e)

— Zaśpiewaj ze mną — prosi Mal. Opiera głowę na dłoniach, łokcie podparte na stoliku, uśmiecha się prosząco. Na scenie ktoś morduje Alizee. — Wiesz, że wtedy nikt nie będzie miał szans! — dodaje, kiedy Artur kręci głową.

Wie. Chodzą na karaoke w prawie każdą środę. Mal ma swoich fanów na całym kampusie, jest piękna, elegancka, charyzmatyczna. Śpiewa Edith Piaf i Mireille Mathieu, jakby była do tego stworzona. Artur śpiewa amerykańskie szlagiery, a czasami, jak jest bardzo pijany, Mal udaje się go zmusić do zaśpiewania czegoś Jacquesa Brela.

— Mal… — zaczyna, ale ona zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku i ciągnie go w stronę sceny.

Śpiewają _Plus Bleu Que Tes Yeux_ Charlesa Aznavoura i Edith Piaf. Ich głosy brzmią razem miękko i harmonijnie, oczy Mal błyszczą, kiedy odwraca się w jego stronę i Artur uśmiecha się lekko.

Dostają szampana, którego wypijają po drodze do jej mieszkania. Gdzieś w międzyczasie wchodzą do niewielkiego baru, przemykają pod ścianami, szukając łazienki. Jej dłoń jest jak zwykle lekko spocona, oddech przyspieszony, usta rozchylone. Oplata go rękoma od tyłu jeszcze zanim przekręci zamek w drzwiach, jej piersi przyciśnięte do jego pleców, palce sprawnie rozpinają jego spodnie.

Kiedy w końcu docierają do łóżka, jest już za późno, żeby kłaść się spać.

 

(f)

Artur ma dwadzieścia lat, kiedy Mal łamie mu serce.

Dwa tygodnie wcześniej wrócił ze swojej drugiej tury w Afganistanie i dowiedział się, że Armia pracuje nad nowym, ściśle tajnym programem szkoleniowym. Jest jedną z pierwszych osób, które do niego przydzielono. Zanim na kolejny rok zniknie z powierzchni Ziemi, dostaje przepustkę i leci do Paryża. Na lotnisku czeka na niego Mal w towarzystwie niewiele od niej starszego mężczyzny.

— Artur, _mon cher_ — mówi, przytulając go mocno. Artur chce jej powiedzieć, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił, ale w żadnym z sześciu języków, którymi włada, nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

— Mal — odpowiada tylko i całuje ją w policzek. Ona wysuwa się z jego objęć i wskazuje na stojącego obok, wyraźnie zmieszanego mężczyznę.

— Arturze, to jest Dom, mój narzeczony.

Dom, myśli Artur. Dominic Cobb, o którym Mal nie mogła przestać mówić i pisać przez ostatni rok. Artur uśmiecha się lekko, bo przecież niczego sobie nie obiecywali, bo przecież zawsze wiedział, że to co mieli, to coś przemijalnego, chwilowe zauroczenie (pierwsza głupia miłość). Bo przecież przede wszystkim są przyjaciółmi, prawda?

— Dom, to jest Artur, mój najlepszy przyjaciel, o którym ci tyle opowiadałam — dodaje Mal. Artur zamiera z ręką w połowie drogi do uścisku dłoni, bierze głęboki oddech i mówi:

— Miło cię poznać.

Zanim Dom zdąży odpowiedzieć, Mal kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i dodaje z niewinnym uśmiechem:

— Och, zapomniałam wspomnieć, że kiedyś byliśmy parą. Mmm… To był najlepszy seks mojego życia.

Dom wygląda, jakby zrobiło mu się słabo i Artur zaczyna się śmiać.

 

(g)

— Chodźmy na spacer — mówi Mal, dopijając wino. Odstawia kieliszek na podłogę i zamiast wstać, kładzie się na dywanie.

— Nie chce mi się — odpowiada Artur, przewracając się na brzuch i patrząc na nią z leniwym uśmiechem. Mal rzuca w niego poduszką i zakłada spodnie.

Całą noc spacerują wzdłuż Sekwany, chodzą od mostu do mostu, śpiewając niemieckie piosenki, których żadne z nich nie rozumie. Jej palce zaciskają się mocniej w jego dłoni, kiedy traci równowagę stojąc na krawężniku zawieszonym nad rzeką. Daje jej wygrać wyścig na drugą stronę Pont des Arts, a o północy piją szampana w Café du Pont Neuf. Jakiś czas później siedzą na schodach na Rue de Lille naprzeciwko Musée d'Orsay, wymyślając dziesięć sposobów na włamanie się do muzeum. Mal mówi, że kiedyś ukradnie _Kobiety w ogrodzie_ Moneta i powiesi je w swojej sypialni.

Wracają okrężną drogą, tańcząc walca na środku ulicy. Dłonie Mal są delikatne i lekko spocone, jej usta miękkie i zachłanne, a gwiazdy odbijają się w Sekwanie.

 

(h)

Artur ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, kiedy poznaje Eamesa.

Mal i Dom biorą ślub w samym środku lata. Lipiec tego roku jest wyjątkowo słoneczny i Sekwana błyszczy jak złoto. Artur spędza noc u niej w mieszkaniu, przytulając ją, kiedy tonie we łzach z nerwów, każąc jej oddychać, kiedy ma nagły atak paniki i trzymając ją za rękę, kiedy organista zaczyna grać _Marsza Weselnego_. Artur jest tam, kiedy Domowi załamuje się głos podczas przysięgi i kiedy Mal upuszcza obrączkę, bo jej dłonie znowu są lekko wilgotne od potu.

A potem upija się spektakularnie, obserwując jak Mal i Dom kroją tort i tańczą pierwszy taniec. Jakoś w połowie wesela postanawia zamienić drinki i shoty na butelkę wódki, wydaje mu się to o wiele bardziej praktyczne. Ma niejasną wizję wypicia połowy zawartości za jednym razem, kiedy ktoś siada obok niego przy stole i delikatnie wyjmuje mu butelkę z rąk.

— Słyszałem, że jesteś absolutnym geniuszem, więc prawdopodobnie wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że to nie jest dobry pomysł — mówi ktoś z wyraźnie brytyjskim akcentem i Artur odruchowo odwraca wzrok od pary młodej. — Eames, przyjaciel Mal — przedstawia się. — A ty pewnie jesteś Artur — uzupełnia prezentację. Artur kiwa głową i próbuje odebrać mu butelkę. — Nah, słońce, wystarczy. Chodź, zabiorę cię do hotelu. Obiecuję cię nie wykorzystać, twoja cnota jest ze mną bezpieczna.

Artur parska śmiechem przy słowie _cnota_ i Eames się uśmiecha. Pozwala odprowadzić się do hotelu i nawet zaprasza go na kawę. Rozmawiają do rana, dopóki Artur nie zasypia na kanapie, zmęczony nerwami i alkoholem. Kiedy budzi się rano, jest przykryty kocem, a na stoliku znajduje kartkę z adresem i numerem telefonu.

Trzy dni później pije najlepszą herbatę w życiu, stojąc boso na tarasie w londyńskim mieszkaniu Eamesa i uśmiecha się, czując jego ręce oplatające go w pasie.


End file.
